Forgive Me
by kureha-alpha
Summary: SMA emang masa terindah..tapi apa yang terjadi kalo malah terjerumus sama 'temen?  dan apa yang akan dilakukan jika orang itu adalah pacar sendiri?  SasuHina..!


Minggu pagi. Tapi awan mendung sudah menggelayut diatas langit. Namun hal itu tidak menghentikan langkah-langkah kaki yang mengejar waktu diluar sana. Bahkan gadis itu. Gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu datang lagi ke apartemen yang berada dipusat kota,tempat kekasihnya tinggal. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hah... Apa Sasuke sudah pulang ya?" tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Hal yang membuatnya begitu khawatir adalah karena pacarnya itu sering – atau bahkan tidak sama sekali – pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan ini sekitar 2 tahun, tepat setelah mereka lulus SMP. Sasuke adalah tipe cowok pendiam, tapi Hinata tahu kalau itu hanya diluarnya saja. Sasuke sebenarnya baik dan lembut, sepanjang pengetahuan Hinata. Tapi, ketika mereka sudah naik ke kelas 2 SMA dan Sasuke mendapat 'teman' baru, dia mulai berubah...

"Permisi.. Selamat pagi Sasuke. Kau sudah pulang?"

Hinata memasuki apartemen berdesain minimalis itu. Keadaan didalamnya tampak berantakan. Segala macam barang bertebaran ke berbagai penjuru ruangan. Hinata kemudian memasuki salah satu ruangan, kamar Sasuke. Pintu kamarnya agak terbuka sedikit, mungkin dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk (lagi).

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau pulang dalam keadaan begini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia masih membenamkan kepalanya dibantal, kepalanya masih berputar-putar akibat minuman itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata menemukan Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini. Itu sudah biasa dilihatnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Sejak Sasuke bergaul dengan orang-orang yang disebutnya sebagai 'teman', yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

"Ini sudah pagi. Bukankah kau mau mengantar sesuatu ke Itachi-nii?"

"Tch! Matahari sialan! Silau sekali!" gumam sasuke yang sudah duduk di ranjangnya.

"Kau mandi saja. Biar aku yang rapikan semuanya"

Sasuke kemudian mulai bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil handuknya – yang berada ditumpukan bajunya dekat pintu – dan melenggang ke kamar mandi. Hanya tinggal Hinata sendiri dikamar itu.

"_Selamat pagi, Hinata. Kau tampak manis hari ini"_

Kata-kata itu terngiang di Hinata. Suara Sasuke yang mengatakan hal itu dengan lembut dulu selalu menyapanya pagi hari. Hal yang dulu selalu dilakukan Sasuke. Yang dulu membuatnya memulai hari dengan senyuman. Tapi itu dulu...

Hinata membungkuk, mengambil baju didekat kakinya berdiri. Dia kemudian melihat ke sekeliling kamar yang SANGAT berentakan itu, pikirnya. Hinata mulai memunguti barang-barang yang 'nyasar' ke kasur Sasuke dan kemudian membereskan kasur itu lalu menatanya. Ternyata masih ada barang yang teronggok di kasur itu. Barang yang ditemukannya di balik bantal itu...

"Kau sedang apa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan mandinya.

"Sa.. Sasuke, ini apa?"

Hinata menunjukkan barang yang ditemukannya di balik bantal pada Sasuke. Sebuah suntikan dengan beberapa macam barang seperti obat juga ada disana.

"Itu suntikan. Masa kau tidak tahu" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kenapa... kenapa barang ini ada padamu! Jangan katakan kau..."

"Ya. Seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku memakainya. Apa itu masalah?"

"Kenapa kau jadi begini Sasuke? Bukankah dulu kau bilang membenci hal seperti ini! Tapi sekarang... Kau berubah Sasuke. Kau berubah..."

"Apa salah manusia kalau berubah? Aku mau jadi seperti apa bukan urusanmu!"

Sasuke mengambil tasnya yang berada dekat jendela. Dia melewati Hinata begitu saja. Mengacuhkan gadis itu. Mata lavender milik gadis itu sudah dibanjiri air mata. Dan Sasuke pergi. Pergi begitu saja...

"Sasuke... kenapa kau jadi begini!" jerit Hinata. Dia tidaj bisa menghentikan pemuda itu. Sasuke yang tadi dihadapannya bukan Sasuke. Bukan lagi...

¤O¤

"Wah! Trims ya Sasuke, untung kau bisa mendapatkannya. Disini sangat susah mancarinya"

"Nii-san berlebihan. Wajar 'kan aku melakukannya, selama ini 'kan nii-san yang merawatku sejak ayah dan ibu meninggal. Sesibuk apapun, nii-san selalu menyediakan waktu untukku"

"Kau memang adikku!"

Yah... Sasuke sudah sampai di apartemen kakaknya Itachi. Tidak butuh waklu lama ke sana, hanya 20 menit dengan kereta. Itachi kemudian menyetel album Gackt yang dibawakan Sasuke lalu duduk di dekat adiknya itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Hinata?"

"... Biasa saja"

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Sasuke hanya diam membisu mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya. Ia merasa bersalah atas perkataannya yang terlalu keras pada Hinata tadi pagi. Dia tahu kalau Hinata hanya mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit perdebatan kecil"

"Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku Sasuke. Aku kakakmu dan aku mengenalmu. Pasti terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian. Tapi kalau tidak mau cerita, aku tidak akan memaksamu"

Sasuke merasa tenang mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu. Itachi selalu bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sasuke. Meskipun mereka tinggal dibeda kota, Itachi selalu memerhatikannya. Sasuke merasa bersalah pada Itachi, kepercayaan yang diberikan padanya sudah dia salah gunakan.

Setelah minum teh dan mengobrol cukup lama Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Ini hari Minggu, dia harus sekolah besok. Dan mungkin juga menyiapkan dirinya untuk minta maaf pada Hinata.

"Nii-san, aku pulang ya"

"Ya. Hati-hati dijalan. Jangan lupa hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu"

"Aku tahu. Nii-san terlalu khawatir padaku"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir. Kita tinggal cukup jauh, aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa. Hanya kau adikku seorang"

"Nii-san! Aku pulang"

"Sasuke...!"

"Ada apa lagi nii-san?"

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan apa yang sudah kau miliki. Terkadang apa tang dilihat mata tidak seindah apa terlihat"

"Maksud nii-san?"

Itachi tidak menjawabnya., dia hanya tersenyum. Sementara itu Sasuke masih tidak mengerti maksud kakaknya itu. Dia terus berjalan menuju stasiun, dengan ditemani kebingungannya.

"Nii-san aneh!"


End file.
